womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Lineke Rijxman
Carolina Elisabeth (Lineke) Rijxman ( Bussum , 14 April 1957 ) is a Dutch actress , appearing on stage and in film and television productions. Biography [ edit ] Lineke Rijxman studied at the Theatre School in Amsterdam. Have to include the following several years as a freelance actress worked Ro Theatre and the Independent Theatre, she is byGerardjan asked to determine at Amsterdam Theatre Group to come. There she starred in more than 32 productions, including the following documents: Ballet, lover, Richard III , A kind of Hades, Beautiful, Closer, Count Your Blessings, moments of happiness, Six Characters, Ashes to ashes, Uncle Vanya , Quartets, strings Three sisters. In 2004 Lineke Rijxman leave Amsterdam Theatre Group as a freelance actress proceed. Rijxman starred in several films such as All Time, Love is All, Erik the Small Insect Book, Moggy, Zus and Zo and Zadelpijn. On television we saw her in the television series Hertenkampand TV7 and 't Schaep , Baantjer , Spangenberg, IC, Little Break, Keyzer & De Boer Lawyers, Conflagration I and II and S1nGLE . In 2006, she played the daughter in Quality Time with mugmetdegoudentand . This presentation was selected for the Dutch Theatre Festival in 2006 and won Rijxman for this role VSCD Drama Praise the Colombina 2006. In November 2006, she directed the show at Mosquito Mosquito Inn. This presentation was selected for both the Dutch and Flemish Theatre Festival Theatre in 2007. In 2008, made and played Rijxman with Joan Nederlof the show Inside Out. That year she also directed the show Sexappeal. In January 2009 she joined the artistic team mugmetdegoudentand and made them together with Willem de Wolf and Joan Nederlof piece Hannah and Martin. For her role in Hannah and Martin [1] she received the Drama Price VSCD theTheo d'Or . This performance was also selected for the Dutch Theatre Festival 2010. In 2010 Hannah and Martin played in Germany 'Festival Neue Stücke aus Europa' in Wiesbaden and during the 'Kulturtage Europäichen the Central Bank. The Silver Jubilee Mug-2010 she directed the show Lighting Light which she alternates with Joan Nederlof played the female role. In 2011 she was the solo show what it is now seen. In theaters Filmography [ edit ] *1981 - The girl with the red hair - Judith *1984 - Broken Mirrors - Diane *1989 - Undo Done - Diane *1995 - Movie! - Gill *1996 - Lowland - Ellen *2000 - Baantjer : The Cock and Vledder case - Karin Wessel *2001 - All Stars : Gay Blind! - Mother referee *2001 - Undercover Kitty - Editor Kille Doornse Courant *2005 - Baantjer : The Cock and the witness - Sacha van der Ploeg *2005 - Little Break - Titia Uitenbroek *2005 - Conflagration - Diana Aslan-De Beus (2005-2006) *2005 - Keyzer & De Boer Lawyers - Marietta Klein (2005-2007) *2006 - IC : Quality of life - Saskia Zuidema *2007 - Zadelpijn - Nina *2007 - Love is All - Jutta Horvath *2008 - S1nGLE - Saleswoman (2008-2010) *2009 - 't Schaep Free - Jacqueline Withof *2009 - Sea of Fire II - Diana Aslan-De Beus *2011 - All time - Reina *2011 - 't Schaep Spanish - Jacqueline Withof *2012 - Doctor Deen (Afl., Family and Elle the mea ) - Emma Zijlstra *2013 - 't Schaep in Mokum - Jacqueline Withof Category:1957 births